


A Funny Thing Happened At The Olympics

by dancing_apples



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, F/F, it's all kommissar's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_apples/pseuds/dancing_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellas are invited to perform at the 2016 Olympics following their victory at the Worlds. Little does Beca know that Das Sound Machine has also been invited to perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened At The Olympics

Two months after they had won Worlds, they had gotten the call. The Barden Bellas were invited to perform at the Olympics. After her breakup with Jesse, Beca had thought that preparation for the Olympics would be the perfect way to distract herself, and quickly threw herself into it. Chloe had promptly lost it again, and while Beca had done her best to reign her in, performing at the Olympics was a big deal. All eyes would be on them once more, especially after the incident at Lincoln Center.

As she stood in the dressing room only minutes before their performance, Beca felt nervous. The rest of the Bellas were already in the wings, but a slight costume malfunction had sent Beca running back to the dressing room. And now that she was there, she felt the familiar rush of anxiety and adrenaline. They couldn’t screw this up, and while Beca trusted that the Bellas would be amazing, there was still that niggling fear.

A knock on the door pulled Beca out of her thoughts.

"Just a minute," Beca called, thinking it was the runner who had been checking on her every five minutes since the Bellas had got to the venue.

She checked her vest once more and turned to face the door as it opened. But instead of the harassed runner, it was Kommissar. And Beca was stunned into silence. Firstly, because she looked fucking delectable and secondly, she hadn't really thought she would see the woman ever again.

"So, little mouse, we meet once again on a world stage," the German woman smirked. "Seems to be a habit with us, yes?"

"I have to be on soon," Beca muttered, staring at the woman with wide eyes. Internally, she did a little happy dance because for once she didn't say something embarrassing in front of her.

Kommissar chuckled, "Yes, I know. I just came to get inside your head. For old times' sake."

"Good times," Beca scowled, crossing her arms across her chest like it would protect her from Kommissar's mind games.

"What are you doing after this?" Kommissar asked, and Beca struggled to follow the sudden shift in the line of conversation.

"I'm not sure?" Beca replied, watching nervously as the German woman moved towards her.

"Come out with me," she requested when she was only about a foot away from Beca.

Beca could smell her perfume and feel the warmth radiating of her, and that is exactly what she blamed for what happened next.

"Sure," Beca whispered, totally not at all focusing on Kommissar's painted lips. Nope, not one bit.

Kommissar moved even further into her personal space and grinned predatorily. Beca swallowed hard, unable to move even a step backwards. If Beca was being honest with herself, she would actually admit that she may have leaned into the woman. But Beca was not being honest with herself.

She was not entirely sure who moved first- okay, it was totally Beca- but they were kissing and Beca's lipstick is mixing with Kommissar's. Her hands were desperately gripping the back of the woman's shirt as Kommissar's hands threaded into her hair.

Minutes or possibly hours later, the rapid knock of the runner pulled them apart. Kommissar rested forehead against Beca’s, panting heavily, as the Bella called out breathlessly. "Yes?”

"You're on, Miss Mitchell."

"Goddammit," Beca cried as she separated herself from Kommissar, who at that moment was looking thoroughly kissed and incredibly smug. Dammit.

At a quick glance in the mirror, Beca noticed that she looked just as thoroughly kissed. There was no time to fix her lipstick or tame her hair now. She was going to have to go out on stage like that. God fucking dammit.

"This is not over," Beca whispered harshly at the woman as she pulled open the dressing room door.

"I suspect not, little mouse," Kommissar grinned, and Beca wanted to kiss her again. Hard.

With a groan and a longing glance over her shoulder at the German, she practically threw herself out of the dressing room.

Chloe was going to kill her.

\----

Chloe was waiting in the wings, a panicked look on her face as she tapped her foot, waiting for Beca to appear. When she saw her, she gasped.

“Beca, what the hell happened to you?”

”Did you know that DSM was here?" Beca demanded in a whisper as Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair and wiped at her smudged lipstick.

"Didn't you read the program?" Chloe whispered as she shoved Beca into position as the lights went up.

No, Beca hadn’t. But she was kinda starting to wish that she had.


End file.
